Referring to Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2005-0047329, currently, a technique for a computing device has been repeatedly developed from a desk top personal computer (PC) to a laptop computer, a portable computing device, and a wearable computing device.
These computing devices have been developed as devices that can be easily used anytime and anywhere, because a user's movement is not limited. Accordingly, the need for a new input unit having the user's convenience, portability and efficiency is on the rise.
There is a keyboard mounted together with the computing device or a key panel type for a portable terminal device as a more-developed shape of a currently-proposed input unit based on an existing keyboard and an existing mouse input device.
Recently, due to an increase in the utilization of a personal information terminal device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a pen input, a virtual keyboard, a touch screen, and a detachable keyboard have been widely used. Furthermore, glove input, a virtual finger keyboard, a head mouse, an eyeball mouse, a brainwave mouse have been also proposed.
However, the above-described input units according to the related art have advantages and disadvantages in particular factors. However, there is a difficulty in satisfying both keyboard and mouse functions using an efficient input unit for a next-generation computing device.
An information input device using finger's movement disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2005-0047329 developed to solve this problem has both keyboard and mouse functions. However, a keyboard or mouse mode is selected and converted based on movement at a fingertips' arbitrary contact surface. Thus, a mode different from the user's intention is determined such that input is performed differently from the user's intention.